


My House is Hell

by but love is blind (lykxxn)



Series: Pretty Little Follies [1]
Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Gryffindor!Lorenzo, Slytherin!Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/but%20love%20is%20blind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Jessica's seven years in Hogwarts, and how her attitudes change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My House is Hell

First year Slytherin Jessica is extremely proud of her house and her heritage. With fiery temper and unwavering determination, she retorts back to every Gryffindor who dares insult her father.

  
Second year Slytherin Jessica only ever talks to one Gryffindor, and that's because he's her father's favourite student. She almost hexes a Gryffindor named Lorenzo, and would have, had the Transfiguration professor not come in at the last moment.

  
Third year Slytherin Jessica hears her father cursing the Gryffindors under his breath one evening and, remembering Lancelot and a first year whom had been frightened by him, suddenly she isn't so proud of her father anymore. Shaking despite the confidence in her voice, she sits on the Gryffindor table, just for one day.

  
Fourth year Slytherin Jessica can hardly bring herself to look at her father anymore, and does more to irritate him. She starts talking to Lorenzo and, even though they're suspicious and untrusting, the two stick together.

  
Fifth year Slytherin Jessica doesn't care. Lorenzo says she needs to revise for her OWLs but she's almost certain she doesn't want to do anything related to wizards or witches or the Wizarding world. She wants to live in the Muggle world, and understand it. She wants to be everything her father is not.

  
Sixth year Slytherin Jessica is angry and afraid and extremely unsure. She's ruined potions and blamed it on Lorenzo. She's skipped classes and faked sick. She's spent hours in the Hospital Wing crying. She doesn't want to be herself anymore. She wants to be somebody else. Somebody that isn't her father's daughter.

  
Seventh year Slytherin Jessica finally thinks she understands. She knows what love is. She knows what it's like to truly love someone. She spends afternoons lying on Lorenzo's bed in the Gryffindor dorms, donning his tie and scarf, just to see what it really could have been like to be a Gryffindor. Lorenzo says it doesn't matter. Jessica wishes she hadn't idolised her father so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Slytherin, You'll Make Your Real Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901828) by [but love is blind (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/but%20love%20is%20blind)




End file.
